


Tradition

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese spent dinner with the Airds.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 22





	Tradition

Therese carries a stack of dishes from tonight’s meal and drops them carefully in the sink to soak while eavesdropping on Carol’s family in the dining room discussing their plans for the upcoming holiday. Both the grandparents and ex-husband agree to have the traditional feast at the mansion home in New Jersey. 

Carol enters the kitchen with four gold-rim glasses in her hands and lays them on top of the dirty plates. She side glances down at Therese, whose picking up the bar of soap with both hands.

“What’s the verdict?”

“We're having thanksgiving over there, per usual,” Carol sighed. She began picking up the glassware to pass them over. 

“It’s about family, isn’t it?” 

“Whatever that means.”

The women rinsed and dried off the dishes together while they listened to the deep conversations between Grampa Aird and Harge, and Rindy’s small feet puttering around the table next door. 

Therese waved goodbye with Carol draping her fur stole over her bare shoulders wearing just her housedress bringing herself back inside the apartment with two fancy Rolls Royce vehicles pulling out from the curb. One had the Grand Airds. The other had Harge and Rindy.

Therese stepped backwards once Carol stepped through, slipping off the stole to hang it on the coatrack.

“I thought they’d never leave,” she muttered.

“That's your daughter you’re talking about,” Therese warned.

“I meant the in-laws. I’m done hearing them nitpicking my cooking.” Carol slipped one arm around Therese’s waist and held onto her. Therese spun around to face her, kissing her gently.

“Hopefully that made things a little better.”

“Mm,” Carol hummed, rubbing their noses.


End file.
